


something different

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: wakatoshi is stressed, satori is stressed, wakatoshi knows how to make them both feel better.





	something different

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** I saw that you love ushiten and I was wondering if you could write a nsfw prompt where ushijima ovehears his college volleyball teammates talking about eating out his girlfriend ass and it was a turn on for him. Being stressed out and lacking some tendou ushijima tries it out and lets just say tendou had a sore throat for the next day and can't walk  
> 
> 
> lol this is so late im so Bad jfladksjdkfj but goddamn is ushiten a good ship. also idk how to write straight boys talking 

Wakatoshi sighed and plopped down on the bench in the locker room, running a towel over his sweat-slicked skin. Another long and hard practice had just finished and as durable as the wing spiker was, college volleyball was vastly different from high school. Sure, he was on one of the most intense high school volleyball teams, but college involved a lot more practicing and a lot more games, especially considering the college Wakatoshi attended had a history of producing players for the national team. Being on such a team while being in college also meant that Wakatoshi frequently found himself to be rather stressed, and today was no different. 

Wakatoshi looked up when he heard the loud voices of his rowdy teammates bouncing off the walls of the locker room as they slammed the door open. He listened idly as he rummaged through his locker to find his clothes to wear back to his and Satori’s dorm. 

“So, what’d you do last night dude?” He heard one of them ask his companion as he too looked through his locker.

Wakatoshi glanced over when he heard a locker door slam and saw his teammate lean against it, “ah, spent the whole night in Sayuri’s dorm, her roommate was out for the night,” he answered, a smirk coming onto his face.

“Oh? Did you…?” The other player asked, smirking himself as he trailed off.

“Oh yeah,” he replied confidently, “ate her out and she was screaming so loud that the entire floor _had_ to have heard us.”

Wakatoshi heard his friend snigger, “nice,” before the two went on chattering about their girlfriends some more. As the brunette listened, he couldn’t help but shift a bit as he imagined Satori in the same position his teammate’s girlfriend was in. Feeling a stirring in his belly, Wakatoshi quickly changed and closed his locker so he could return to his dorm where Satori was, studying. 

\--

When Wakatoshi opened the door, sure enough, he saw Satori sitting at his desk, but instead of studying, the middle blocker’s upper half was sprawled across the desk and his eyes staring forwards. Wakatoshi’s lips quirked upwards at the sight, guessing by all the papers strewn everywhere, his boyfriend grew either bored or frustrated with his homework and was giving up for a little bit.

“I see you made progress on your homework,” Wakatoshi observed, walking over behind Satori’s chair.

“Toshi!” Satori cheered, spinning around to look up at his towering boyfriend, “how was practice?” He asked, bouncing slightly in his seat. Satori was apart of the team, but because of a big project coming up soon, was unable to come to practice that night so he could work on it. 

Wakatoshi shrugged and set his stuff down before sitting on their bed, “it was long, stressful, boring without you there,” he answered simply. Satori smiled and shifted onto the bed, quickly crawling onto the larger man’s lap.

“Aww, did Miracle Boy miss me?” Satori teased, calling Wakatoshi by one of his nicknames he had gained in high school. Wakatoshi huffed and looked away with a soft flush coming to his cheeks.

“Don’t call me that, but yes, I did,” he answered, bringing his hands up and slinging them around Satori’s waist. Satori giggled and nuzzled up against Wakatoshi’s neck, humming happily. The two remained that way for a few beats before Wakatoshi spoke up again.

“Satori, how do you feel about me eating you out?” Wakatoshi asked, as blunt as ever. Satori nearly choked in surprise, jerking back to look at Wakatoshi with wide, shocked eyes. 

“Um, well, I’m not opposed to it but,” he let out a laugh, “where did you get such an idea?” He asked, quirking a brow.

Wakatoshi shifted, “I heard some of the guys talking about doing it with their girlfriends,” he explained. 

Satori giggled and rested his head on Wakatoshi’s strong shoulders, “well, I’d certainly be willing to try it sometime,” he hummed. Wakatoshi nodded and rubbed Satori’s back, feeling fatigue falling over him as they cuddled up together. “Come on,” Satori said suddenly, pulling away from Wakatoshi so he could lay him down, “I’m tired and so are you so let’s sleep.”

Wakatoshi didn’t protest and grabbed Satori to cuddle close to him, burying his head in the middle blocker’s wild locks. Satori squeaked and snuggled into Wakatoshi, smiling as he let his eyes slipped closed.

“Goodnight, Satori,” Wakatoshi murmured, holding Satori tightly as he dozed off. Satori mumbled his own ‘good night’ before falling asleep himself, curled up in Wakatoshi’s strong grip.

\--

A few days later, the pair came back to their dorm from practice, both feeling equally as stressed. Practice had been unusually difficult that day, Wakatoshi had found a spike gone wrong buried in his stomach and Satori’s wrist ached from a failed block. Both plopped down on the bed with a sigh and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

“That really, really sucked,” Satori huffed, pushing his hands through his fire red hair. Wakatoshi only hummed in agreement and sighed, folding his hands over his stomach. Satori glanced over at Wakatoshi and sat up, “hey, Toshi, come here,” he beckoned, helping the wing spiker to sit up.

Once he had sat up, Satori engaged him in a passionate kiss, immediately pushing his tongue into Wakatoshi’s mouth. Wakatoshi’s eyes snapped wide with the surprise of the hot kiss, but quickly relaxed into it and began to press back, tangling his tongue with Satori’s. The redhead moaned softly into the kiss, feeling all the stress of the day’s events wash off of him. Wakatoshi’s large hands were up Satori’s shirt in a moment, skating over his rib cage and slender hips. With a soft gasp, Wakatoshi pulled away and began to mouth at Satori’s jaw, earning a pleased little hum from the redhead.

“Satori...remember what I mentioned the other night?” Wakatoshi asked, his breath washing up against Satori’s ear hotly. 

“Mhmm,” Satori purred, smirking wickedly, “you bet I do,” he added, pulling away a bit to look at Wakatoshi, who was looking just the tiniest bit flustered.

“Would you like to try it?” Wakatoshi asked, rubbing his hand up and down the small of Satori’s back. 

Satori hummed, quite enjoying the feeling of Wakatoshi’s large and calloused hands on his body. “I wouldn’t be opposed to trying it,” he answered, crawling onto Wakatoshi’s lap so he could cup his face in his slender hands and smirk down at the taller of the two. 

Wakatoshi bit his lip at the look his boyfriend was giving him and slid his hands down to cup Satori’s ass, kneading the flesh slightly which caused the figure in his lap to shiver. Satori moaned softly and leaned up to nip at Wakatoshi’s jaw and then his earlobe, moaning softly into the other’s ear. 

“You know, I can’t eat you out if you’re sitting on my lap, fully clothed,” Wakatoshi pointed out, sliding Satori’s pants down ever so slightly. The middle blocker blinked and smirked, pulling away so Wakatoshi could undress him fully.

Once Satori had been stripped of his clothing, Wakatoshi moved him so that his face was pressed into the pillows and his ass was raised into the air, completely exposed. Satori gave a little shiver as he felt Wakatoshi stare at him, ravishing his body with just his eyes. The redhead glanced back at Wakatoshi with a wicked smirk.

“Well? What are you waiting for Toshi? An invitation?” He quipped, his eyes twinkling playfully. Wakatoshi only made a soft sound and leaned forwards, lapping across the soft flesh of Satori’s ass. Satori gasped softly and dropped his head into the pillow, biting his lip at the feeling of Wakatoshi’s tongue and lips on his ass. When Wakatoshi moved down to dip his tongue between the crack of Satori’s cheeks, Satori couldn’t control the moan that burst from his lips. The heat from Wakatoshi and the wetness of his tongue was almost too much for the middle blocker, he whimpered and pressed his face to the pillow.

Suddenly, Wakatoshi pulled away and squeezed Satori’s ass hard, earning a keening but muffled moan from the man below him. “I want to hear you,” Wakatoshi told him, kneading the flesh he held in his hands firmly until Satori moved so his cheek is pressed to the pillow instead of his mouth. Smirking, Wakatoshi dipped back down and began to lick and lap at Satori’s quivering hole quickly and roughly. With each flick and dip of the ace’s tongue, Satori let out a loud cry, his voice breaking as each moan gets higher and higher and louder and louder. 

His fingers curled into the bedsheets and he let out a loud holler when Wakatoshi pressed his tongue _inside_ of him, intensifying the feeling of heat and wetness even more so. His thighs began to tremble and his breath picked up until he was practically gasping. He hadn’t expected this to feel so _good_ and furthermore, he hadn’t expected Wakatoshi to be so good with his tongue; but there was certainly no denying that the ace was reducing his boyfriend to high cries and trembles.

“Toshi...Toshi...holy _shit,”_ Satori cursed, his voice drawing high and cracking over the last part of the word. “You’re so good, oh God, Toshi, so so good,” he whimpered out, squeezing his eyes shut. His breath left him in hard pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Wakatoshi relentlessly ate him out. 

Soon enough, he felt orgasm approach and he tried to jerk away, pulling away from Wakatoshi’s mouth which left him with a look of confusion. Satori panted, grappling for a breath before he could tell Wakatoshi why it was he suddenly jerked away from him.

“T...Toshi...wait...I want...fuck…” he panted, still trying to catch his breath, “I want to cum with you inside me…” he told him, turning his head to look at the man sitting behind him. Wakatoshi had a look of pure lust and desire in his eyes and it was clear that there was nothing he wanted to do more than fuck Satori into the mattress. 

Wakatoshi then leaned over and fished out lube and a condom from the bedside drawer; Satori remained in the position Wakatoshi had initially moved him into, staring at him the entire time. The ace squeezed a little bit of lube onto his fingers and pressed a single digit into Satori’s waiting hole; his finger sunk in easily due to all the spit that still coated Satori’s ass. Satori moaned as Wakatoshi opened him up quick and rough, his need evident with the way he pushed another finger in within mere seconds of pushing in the first one. 

After a few thrusts and spreads of his fingers, Wakatoshi pulled the digits out and pushed down his pants and underwear just enough to expose his own aching length. He quickly opened and rolled the condom down his cock and lubed it up before lining up with Satori. The redhead smirked and wiggled his hips a little bit, trying to entice Wakatoshi just a little bit more. 

The enticing seemed to work as Wakatoshi gripped Satori’s hips and pushed in hard and fast, earning a loud cry from the slender figure below him. He only paused for half a second before drawing his hips back and slamming into his boyfriend again. Satori moaned out, his fingers gripping the corners of the pillow as his body jerked with the intensity of Wakatoshi’s thrusts. 

Wakatoshi clutched onto Satori’s hips tightly, his fingers pressing bruises into his soft skin as he pounded relentlessly into the redhead. The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of skin slapping skin as well as grunts and moans. Wakatoshi’s were low and gravelly while Satori’s were high and keening, his mouth dangling open with drool slipping out from the corner of his lips. The feeling of Wakatoshi’s hard thrusts were almost too much for the slender man and all he could feel was pure pleasure shooting through every inch of his body. Wakatoshi groaned loudly at the feeling of Satori squeezing around him, the added pressure of Satori’s slick heat was quickly becoming too much for the ace and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was cumming and crying out Satori’s name.

Wakatoshi glanced down at Satori and saw him twitching and moaning out mindlessly, his eyes hazed over as his prostate was struck over and over again. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smirk when he saw how absolutely wrecked Satori was and how it was him that made the redhead that way. Though he didn’t have long to relish in Satori’s pleasure wracked face as the stirrings of orgasm began to roll around in his lower stomach. Groaning, Wakatoshi’s thrusts began to grow erratic as he searched for his orgasm. He dropped a hand down and curled his hand around Satori’s straining cock, giving it rough strokes in time with his thrusts.

At the added stimulation, Satori let out a high, gasping cry, his eyes squeezing shut as his own orgasm bubbled up and began to rip through him. He let out a loud, wailing cry, a half garbled version of Wakatoshi’s name as pleasure filled his body. His legs trembled and his body shook with the force of it, his eyes blown wide and fingers gripping the pillow so tight it nearly ripped.

Wakatoshi stared down at Satori with wide eyes, absolutely shocked at the power of the orgasm that tore through his boyfriend’s body; and within moments, he too felt his long awaited orgasm explode throughout him. He groaned out Satori’s name and bowed his head over the leaner man’s back, panting and gasping as he shivered with the aftershocks of it. 

When he pulled away, he looked down and saw Satori laying limp in the mattress, looking as if he were barely conscious. He glanced at Satori’s hips and saw already that there were finger print shaped bruises beginning to form. He swallowed a breath and pulled off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash before laying down to cuddle his exhausted boyfriend close. Satori wiggled into Wakatoshi’s grip and began to relax, though his eyes were still wide with the shock of what just happened.

“Holy shit...I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Satori told him, his voice crackling a little bit. It was already growing hoarse from all the yelling he had done and he was sure that that too, would be gone by tomorrow.

Wakatoshi smirked, “then I’ve done my job,” he replied, holding Satori tighter. Satori giggled and tangled his long fingers in Wakatoshi’s sturdy ones. 

“Hmm, well, if I can’t walk tomorrow because of you then _you_ get to tell coach why and _you_ have to carry me around all day,” Satori replied with a dastardly little smirk. He craned his head up to look at Wakatoshi who was staring down at him fondly.

“I suppose that could be arranged,” Wakatoshi agreed, pressing his face into Satori’s wild locks. Satori let out a happy little hum and let himself doze off, but not before murmuring a soft ‘I love you’ to his ace.

The following morning, sure enough, Satori woke and tried to stand, only to stumble due to wobbly legs. Wakatoshi quickly scooped him up upon seeing Satori’s struggle and set him down on the bed, earning a hoarse laugh from the middle blocker.

“Well Toshi, looks like you’ve gone and fucked me to the point where I can’t stand _or_ speak,” Satori hummed, smirking up at his boyfriend. Wakatoshi quirked a brow and peered down at the figure he held in his arms.

“Hm, well you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it, you look pretty wrecked last night,” Wakatoshi told him, recalling the blissed out look on Satori’s face as he succumbed to pleasure.

Satori giggled, “that’s cause I was, you wrecked me real good Toshi,” he purred, curling his arms around Wakatoshi’s shoulders so he could lean up and press a chaste kiss to Wakatoshi’s lips. Wakatoshi smiled softly and returned the little kiss, cuddling Satori closer.

“I’m glad, because I intend to do it again tomorrow,” he told Satori, pulling away from the other’s lips.

“Tomorrow? Why not tonight?”

“Well you need to rest your legs and you can’t do that if I’m fucking you into the mattress,” he explained. Satori flushed but smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Hmm...I suppose that’s true, although I still don’t know how I’m gonna go to practice tonight,” he hummed, putting a mock pout onto his face.

Wakatoshi thought on this for a moment before answering rather matter-o-factly, “I’ll tell coach that you injured yourself from receiving the ace’s spike too hard,” he told him. Satori let out a snort of a laugh.

“That’s horrible, oh my God,” he laughed, flopping back in Wakatoshi’s arms.

“Maybe so, but it’s true.”

“That it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like ushijima is lowkey a giant nerd but only tendou knows. he also deadpans everything and tendou is one of the only ppl who can pick up on it. theyre just so Good i cant handle it
> 
> anyways prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
